


拉里沙雕童话

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Tail Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 一个沙雕拉里童话故事





	拉里沙雕童话

从前有一个富裕的小国，叫柴郡国，很小却很美丽，位于大不列颠岛的附近。这个国家有个英俊迷人的王子叫哈里斯泰尔斯，跟所有童话中的王子一样哈里王子什么都不缺，只是缺少爱情，为了找到一个也像自己一样迷人的公主，哈里王子就去问国内著名的占卜师奈尔霍伦的魔镜。  
“魔镜啊，魔镜，请你告诉我，我迷人的公主在哪里！”  
“在一个叫唐卡的村庄，有你心爱的人，你去那里吧。”魔镜如是这么说。  
哈里王子很生气，唐卡可是一个乡下地方，怎么会有他的公主，真是胡说八道，然后回去了王宫。在当天的日记中记录：浪费时间来跟一个蠢魔镜做占卜，本王子怎么会娶一个乡巴佬，开玩笑。

而在唐卡的小村庄里，住着一个猫妖叫路易唐林森。他住在一棵大树的树洞里与一位叫西蒙的巫婆是邻居，喜欢收集亮晶晶的东西和各种口味的鱼干，过着快活的日子。  
有一天，两位过路的旅人靠着路易的房子聊天：哈里王子是如此富有，他有世界上最美丽的夜明珠，却只是当做房间的照明使用，真是让人羡慕。路易也想看看世界上最漂亮的夜明珠长什么样，第二天天亮就赶往了哈里王子住的宫殿。  
他巧施法术就翻越了高大的城墙，进到了王子住的宫殿。果然那是世界上最美丽的夜明珠，散发着幽绿的光芒高贵又神秘。正当他想兜起珠子走人时，门外的守卫发现了入侵者，立马大批的守卫举着剑赶了过来。小猫妖路易哪里见过这种世面，吓得直接变回了原形，慌不择路冲向了哈里王子的被窝，缩成了一团。  
哈里王子正在做梦梦到占卜师告诉他美丽的公主在他床上，就被惊醒了，发现是一只肥猫闯进他的被窝里。  
“哈里王子，有小偷进来了，您没事吧？”  
“你们说的应该是这只肥猫吧，小偷没见到。恩，这猫虽然肥了点，但摸着挺舒服。来个人把它洗洗，本王子就发发善心收养了这只蠢猫吧。”  
路易听到别人说他肥就已经气急败坏了，还说他蠢，简直不可忍。直接就往哈里王子的脸上来了几爪子。哈里王子哪被这么对待过，立马就把路易往地上摔了，痛得他喵喵叫了起来。  
“马上把这蠢猫烧死，马上，我的脸啊，快叫御医，假如我脸上留了疤，我就不是世界上帅的王子了，也就娶不到世界上最美丽的公主了。”

哈里王子简直要哭出来了，这么英俊的脸要是有一点伤害，他不会原谅自己的。而路易听到烧死这个词，吓得在墙角边瑟瑟发抖，忘记了逃跑。  
幸好哈里王子命令烧死他的侍卫长利亚姆是个善良的人，不忍心烧死这么可爱的小猫，就放走了他，随便抓了把草木灰装在瓶子里就回去跟哈里王子交代了。

春去冬来，哈里王子还是没能找到属于他的公主发愁，而路易正在跟饥饿搏斗，所有能吃的东西都被掩盖在大雪下面了，这个冬天异常艰难。  
从他的树洞望去，可以看到一个美丽的花园，花园里正晾着美味的鱼干。可是，花园的周围有一道高墙，他不敢进去，因为那个花园属于可怕的西蒙老巫婆。这个老巫婆的法力非常大，唐卡人人都怕她。  
但终于有一天，路易忍不住了。这些鱼干整整齐齐的又亮油油的，美味可想而知。偷鱼干被抓会死，不偷鱼干就会饿死。  
他翻过围墙，溜进了西蒙老巫婆的花园，飞快地抓起了小鱼干，准备带走。可他刚准备逃走，就吓了一跳，因为他看到西蒙老巫婆就站在他的面前。“你好大的胆子，”她怒气冲冲地说，“竟敢溜进我的园子来，像个贼一样偷我的鱼干！”“唉，”他回答，“可怜可怜我，饶了我吧。我是没办法才这样做的。我快要饿死了。”女巫听了之后气慢慢消了一些，对他说：“如果事情真像你说的这样，我可以让你随便吃鱼干，但我有一个条件：你必须让我把你打扮，然后参加明天王子的舞会，并且让王子爱上你，而不是那个穿水晶鞋的灰姑娘。”  
“为什么你要这样子做呢，王子和灰姑娘一起幸福生活不好吗。”  
“不好，因为那样子他们生的九个孩子就会来杀死我，我要未雨绸缪，防患未然。”  
西蒙老巫婆花了相当多的心思，妄想把路易打扮成天底下最漂亮的女孩，但他是个男孩子啊，路易真的对这个邻居无语，不过有鱼干就好。  
路易刚到宫殿门口，就被侍卫长当做可疑分子关进房间，晚会过后才能走。路易的形象太糟糕了，根本不像一个来应选王妃的人。因为他觉得麻烦把鞋子脱了，还有把老巫婆给他的裙子抓的破破烂烂，这是猫的本性，控制不了，摊手。这个房间在皇宫的花园旁，他可以听到宴会的各种音乐，以及女孩子们的欢声笑语，和那个愚蠢的王子慢吞吞的讲话。  
哼，怎么会有人愿意嫁给这种王子呢？  
晚会很快结束了。王子已经挑好心爱的姑娘了，他和她跳了一整晚的舞。这时，他突然听到一阵嘲笑声，他确定是有人在说王子你个蠢货，气得也不想跳舞了，停下来四处那个大胆地人。骂人的正是路易，他太无聊了找个事打发时间。哈里王子想立马把路易处决的心都有，便找人把路易拖到他的房间。  
他看了一眼路易，那美丽的蓝眼睛就深深地打动了他，他甚至开始幻想路易骑在他身上的样子。哈里当即宣布，这就是他的新娘了，完全忘记了那个和他跳了一整晚舞的姑娘。


End file.
